A Tale of Demons and Pirates
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Demon hunters Hazel and Nico are send to find Percy, a missing water demon, because the kingdom suffers under a drought. Percy wants adventure, so he grabs the fire demon Leo and leaves to see the world. They end up as sex-slaves on a pirate ship. Will Hazel, Nico and their crew recue the demons and find love? Nico/Percy slash, Frank/Hazel/Leo threesome, submissive-demons!Percy
1. Prologue: A Tale of Tragedy

Nicercy || PJatO || Frazeleo || A Tale of Demons and Pirates || Frazeleo || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: A Tale of Demons and Pirates – The Chase for Water, Love and Peace

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, demons, natural submissiveness (Leo&Percy), explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, spanking, toys, pegging, doubling, mating, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo

Other Pairings: Jason/Reyna/Percy, Jason/Reyna/Leo, Malcolm/Katie/Percy, Malcolm/Katie/Leo, Jake/Will/Percy, Jake/Will/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster/Leo, Luke/Octavian/Percy, Luke/Octavian/Leo

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Luke/Octavian, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Michael/Calypso, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Demons_: Percy Jackson (water), Leo Valdez (fire), Bianca di Angelo (earth), Thalia Grace (air)

_Demon Hunters_: Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque

_Nico & Hazel's Team_: Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, [joining later: Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare]

_Rivaling Hunters_: Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer

_Pirate Crew_: Captain Reyna Anderson, First Mate Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

_Royal Court_: King Grover & Queen Juniper Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard

_Nico & Hazel's Village_: Tyson Jackson, Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Hylla Anderson, (Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace)

_Frank & Clarisse's Village_: Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Butch Knightley, Clovis Daver, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Rachel & Piper's Village_: Drew Tanaka, Ella Dare, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Shane McNabb, Lacy Hunnigan, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black

Summary: After their older siblings die in a tragic fire, Jason, Hazel, Nico and Tyson learn to live with it in very individual ways. While Jason leaves their village to become a pirate, the other three decide to become demon hunters, because an old myth has it that the souls of children are damned to wander the world with supernatural powers, best known as demons.

When their country faces a drought, Hazel, Nico and Tyson are send out to hunt the missing water demon of their country, because he is blamed for the misery. What they don't know is what the water demon looks like, where he is and why he left their country to begin with. So the three of them start a journey that leads them far, facing adventures and gaining new comrades.

The missing water demon is Tyson's brother Percy, who has grown bored only staying in one place all the time, so he grabbed his best friend the fire demon Leo and decided to go on an adventure. The two submissive demons however get stuck on a pirate ship, a ship full with very horny and demanding pirates, that enjoy their submissive nature thoroughly. And regardless of how much the two enjoy the sex, they had left to find love... Will they ever find love?

Will they be rescued? And will the hunters find the demons before their rivals do?

**A Tale of Demons and Pirates**

_The Chase for Water, Love and Peace_

_Prologue: A Tale of Tragedy_

"Nico! Nico! Nico!", screamed a very excited voice.

A young boy with olive skin and a mop of black, messy hair looked up from where he was reading a book. Frowning in a way that looked simply adorable on the face of a nine-years old, he stared at the giddy boy that was running toward him. Even from afar, he could see the excitedly sparkling sea-green eyes of the other boy. Just as Nico opened his mouth to answer and ask what his friend wanted, the younger boy reached him and crashed face-first against him, smacking their lips together in a sloppy way. Nico glared and rubbed his face.

"Ew, what did you do that for, Percy?", scolded the Italian. "Now I have your spit everywhere!"

Percy pouted slightly, his arms behind his back, shuffling his feet on the ground. "I saw Michael and Miss Calypso behind the old farm and they were pressing their lips together and when I asked them why they were doing it, Miss Calypso ruffled my hair and said that they did this because they like each other very, very much. So I thought I should do that too! I like you very much too!"

Nico huffed and rolled his eyes, putting his book away to pat Percy's hair. "I like you very much too, you're the most important person in my whole life aside from Bianca and Hazel. But that lip-thing is still stupid. That's something only adults do. I heard that you're only supposed to do that if you're getting married and we can't get married. We're too young."

"Oh...", frowned Percy with a pout and nodded. "But... then we'll do it one day, right?"

"Mh...", grunted Nico thoughtful. "I guess you'll be a great wife. Okay!"

"Yey!", grinned the green-eyed boy and jumped Nico, hugging him.

"Hey!", called a voice from within the greenery of the tree Nico had been sitting beneath and the two boys were standing under now. "You can't marry Percy! Percy will be my wifey!"

A mop of blonde hair emerged from the tree and a boy about Nico's age suddenly hung upside-down from a tree-branch, reaching out with his hands for Percy's hair. Percy grinned broadly.

"Then I will marry both of you!", declared the green-eyed boy determined.

"No, you can't!", screamed the blonde and the Italian as they glared at each other.

"You can marry Reyna, Jason!", screamed Nico angry.

Jason gaped and stuck his tongue out. "I will marry both of them and Reyna and Percy will be my wives! They will be both mine and you will have no one, doofus!"

"No you won't!", glared Nico and pulled Jason out of the tree.

The blonde crashed down and the two boys started to fight. Percy frowned confused as he watched them. Why did they fight? Wouldn't it be easier if Percy just became both their wife...?

"Percy! Nico! Jason! Jason! Nico! Percy!", called three loud voices.

They turned around to see Percy's younger brother Tyson, the four-years old holding the hands of two girls between his age and the age of the three boys. One of them being Nico's younger sister Hazel, the other being Reyna. All three of them looked panicked.

"What's wrong?", frowned Percy worried as his baby brother collided with his mid-section.

"Leo's playing with fire again", mumbled Tyson, cuddling up to his brother. "I don't like that."

"Maybe he will get hurt if he keeps doing that", sighed Reyna annoyed.

"W—We should tell our sisters!", exclaimed Hazel with worried, big eyes.

"Uhu", nodded Jason and Nico, both having their fingers still clawed into each other's clothes.

"Are you two fighting again?", grunted Reyna with a glare and grabbed Percy's hand. "I told you you can't have him. Percy will be my wife when we grow up!"

"That doesn't even work", frowned Nico irritated as they started running toward the orphanage.

"Yeah", agreed Jason confused. "You're the girl and girls are always the wives."

"Uhu", nodded Nico, for once agreeing with Jason.

"If Percy can be your wife, can Leo be my wife, Reyna?", asked Hazel curiously.

"Sure!", exclaimed the black-haired girl with a broad grin.

"Great!", grinned Hazel happily.

"You're weird", huffed both Nico and Jason at the same moment.

The six young children reached the apple tree behind the orphanage where Reyna's big sister Hylla was with Jason's older sister Thalia and the oldest di Angelo child, Bianca. The four sets of siblings – the Andersons, the Graces, the di Angelos and the Jacksons – had grown up in the orphanage together for what seemed like forever to the children. Tyson and Percy's father had been lost at sea when they had been young, their mother falling victim to an abusive husband only the previous year, leaving her children in the care of the orphanage. Bianca, Nico and Hazel had lost their father during the last war and their mother to insanity five years ago. The father of Jason and Thalia had ran away when both had been toddlers and their mother had drank herself to death seven years ago. While Hylla and Reyna had been there the longest, the two having been found in front of the door when Hylla had been a toddler and Reyna only a few days old.

Hylla, Thalia and Bianca were the same age and spend all their time together. The same went for Nico, Reyna and Jason, even though Nico and Jason spend most of their time fighting, but nothing in bad spirit, more in good-natured competition. Tyson, the youngest of them, was always tagging along with his big brother Percy and with Hazel, the two of them having also adopted the newest child in the orphanage into their round, a small Latino.

Said small Latino was the reason for the panic, because Leo was prone to play with fire, being fascinated by the flames. They feared that one day, this would end bad. They had no idea that this day would be today.

"Leo is up in the barn and he's playing with a tiny flame again", frowned Reyna disapprovingly.

"What?", grunted her big sister a little annoyed. "That imp will be the death of me one day... Come on, girls. We need to make him stop before the Ma'am notices, or else he will be in for a beating again and then his crying will keep me awake all night again."

"You lot stay here", warned Bianca, waving her finger in front of their faces. "Fire is dangerous."

"We'll be right back, kids", called Thalia over her shoulder as the three jogged off.

Jason huffed and sat down on the grass, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring after the trio. It was so unfair, always did they get to have the adventures. As Nico sat down next to him with a similar expression on his face, he knew the other boy agreed with him.

"I hope the Ma'am hasn't found Leo yet", whispered Percy worried and sucked his thumb.

He may already be seven, but whenever he was worried, he still did that. Hylla called that an 'oral fixation' and said that one day, he would be making the guys very happy with that, but Percy had no idea what she meant by that. Reyna and Hazel sat down next to Jason and Nico, watching Percy pace in front of them. The dark-skinned girl – technically speaking the half sister of Nico and Bianca, because their biological mother had died in child bed when Nico had been born and their father had remarried – had Tyson sat on her lap, cuddling the toddler like a teddy bear.

Percy frowned and sniffed the air. Something smelt odd. His eyes caught the smoke coming from the barn and before he could even say it out loud to alert his friends, the dry hay inside must have caught fire for the whole old barn was suddenly bursting into flames. As Percy heard the heart-tearing scream of Leo, he bolted off.

"Big brother! Wait!", called Tyson, trying to follow him, but Hazel held him close.

"No, you heard what my big sister said", frowned Hazel. "Fire is dangerous."

"That stupid, stupid thing!", cursed Nico and stood, nearly stumbling as he tried to hurry.

Reyna turned to glare at Hazel. "You stay with Tyson here. We'll be back."

She grabbed the two older boys by the hands and pulled them along, leaving Hazel on her own with a wildly fighting Tyson, who just wanted to make sure that his brother was alright.

/break\

His brother had not been alright. Many hours later, Hazel and Tyson were curled up in Nico's lap, crying big tears. Jason and Reyna had their arms around each other, leaning against Nico's back. The children were sitting around a bed where Hylla was still unconsciously laying in. The only one that had made it out of the barn alive and only thanks to Percy, but it had cost the boy's life.

"Nico, where's big brother?", sobbed Tyson, staring up at the Italian with his big hazel eyes.

"H—He's safe, don't worry", mumbled Nico, trying very hard not to cry because he needed to stay strong for the children. "B—Bianca is with him, m—my sister will protect him."

"T—They're _gone_", cried Jason, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the other boy. "Percy and Leo and Bianca and Thalia! They're gone and they'll never come back and we don't know if Hylla will ever wake up and now we're all alone!"

He ran out of the room angrily. Reyna frowned worried, staring at his sister for a moment before she bolted off after her best friend to make sure he wouldn't be doing something stupid.

"I—Is that true, Nico?", asked Tyson in a broken voice. "Will I never see my big brother again?"

Nico took a deep breath, he couldn't cry now, he needed to reassure the other boy, to make him feel safe. Staring down at the two younger children in his arms, he had to think of something Hazel's mother had told them when one of Bianca's friends had died of the pest.

"Do you know how demons are born?", whispered the Italian, running his fingers though their hair.

"No?", frowned Tyson confused, rubbing his eyes.

"If a child dies, heaven weeps", whispered Nico in a soft voice. "And heaven is so sad that it can't accept the child like that, so heaven makes the child really, really strong and gives it special powers and wings so it will be safe and can go everywhere and then heaven sends the child back to earth so it can see all the pretty things in the world before its time comes. B—But humans don't understand that, so they think that demons are evil and dangerous, even though they really aren't."

"Y—You mean my brother is an angel now?", asked Tyson and blinked wide-eyed.

"Then we will become demon hunters!", declared Hazel determined. "And we will find our big sister and Percy and Leo and Thalia and we will all be together again!"

/break\

A young demon with beautiful blue leather wings slowly opened his sea-green eyes and took a look around. He was in some kind of cave, but he wasn't alone. There was another boy with caramel skin and red wings and two girls, one with yellow wings and one with dark-green-nearly-black wings.

"Where am I?", whispered the blue-winged demon scared and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

"I dunno", mumbled the other boy upset and scooted closer. "But my name is Leo."

"I'm... Percy", blinked the other stunned. "I know that that's my name, but... I don't know anything else... Why don't I remember anything else? Who am I? Where are we?"

"We're a set", replied the Italian looking female, the green-winged one. "I'm Bianca and that's Thalia. We've been awake a little longer than you now and we think that we're a set. Look at our wings. You're a water demon, Leo is a fire demon, Thalia is a sky demon and I'm an earth demon."

"Like... the elements?", frowned Percy confused and tilted his head.

"Yeah", nodded Thalia bored and stared up at the ceiling. "Whoever we were before, now we're guardians. We're stuck here, to protect the balance of this place, this... kingdom."

"Stuck?", asked Leo fearful, cuddling up to Percy. "I don't wanna be stuck."

"Is alright, I'll protect you", cooed Percy, patting Leo's air.

"We'll protect each other", corrected Bianca and smiled. "We're a team now. We're family."

* * *

_Author's note: Bianca and Thalia know what they are out of the same reasons they know their names. Because they do. Either way, the next chapter will be a time-skip to our great demon hunters and their skills. ;)_


	2. A Tale of Time

Nicercy || PJatO || Frazeleo || A Tale of Demons and Pirates || Frazeleo || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: A Tale of Demons and Pirates – The Chase for Water, Love and Peace

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, demons, natural submissiveness (Leo&Percy), explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, spanking, toys, pegging, doubling, mating, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo

Other Pairings: Jason/Reyna/Percy, Jason/Reyna/Leo, Malcolm/Katie/Percy, Malcolm/Katie/Leo, Jake/Will/Percy, Jake/Will/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster/Leo, Luke/Octavian/Percy, Luke/Octavian/Leo

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Luke/Octavian, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Michael/Calypso, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Demons_: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Festus the Dragon

_Demon Hunters_: Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Blackjack, Arion, Rainbow

_Nico & Hazel's Team_: Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, [joining later: Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare]

_Rivaling Hunters_: Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer

_Pirate Crew_: Captain Reyna Anderson, First Mate Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

_Royal Court_: King Grover & Queen Juniper Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard

_Nico & Hazel's Village_: Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Hylla Anderson, (Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace)

_Frank & Clarisse's Village_: Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Butch Knightley, Clovis Daver, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Rachel & Piper's Village_: Drew Tanaka, Ella Dare, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Shane McNabb, Lacy Hunnigan, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black

Summary: After their older siblings die in a tragic fire, Jason, Hazel, Nico and Tyson learn to live with it in very individual ways. While Jason leaves their village to become a pirate, the other three decide to become demon hunters, because an old myth has it that the souls of children are damned to wander the world with supernatural powers, best known as demons.

When their country faces a drought, Hazel, Nico and Tyson are send out to hunt the missing water demon of their country, because he is blamed for the misery. What they don't know is what the water demon looks like, where he is and why he left their country to begin with. So the three of them start a journey that leads them far, facing adventures and gaining new comrades.

The missing water demon is Tyson's brother Percy, who has grown bored only staying in one place all the time, so he grabbed his best friend the fire demon Leo and decided to go on an adventure. The two submissive demons however get stuck on a pirate ship, a ship full with very horny and demanding pirates, that enjoy their submissive nature thoroughly. And regardless of how much the two enjoy the sex, they had left to find love... Will they ever find love?

Will they be rescued? And will the hunters find the demons before their rivals do?

**A Tale of Demons and Pirates**

_The Chase for Water, Love and Peace_

_Chapter 1: A Tale of Time_

"Tha—als, I'm bo—ored", whined the blue-winged demon as he rolled around in the air.

"You are _always_ bored, Percy", grunted Thalia with an annoyed glare. "You and Leo are like squirrels, it's impossible to keep your attention span for all that long."

"Don't be so harsh on them, they're still kids", chided Bianca softly.

The Italian-looking demon was seated on Thalia's lap, playing with her dark hair thoughtful, her black eyes observing Percy and Leo, who were playing around between the stalactites. The past ten years had changed them, or maybe not, because they had been blank pages when their lives as demons had started. While Bianca and Thalia had bonded over their shared responsibility of parenting Leo and Percy, being their elders and growing up into young women, the two youngsters were full of unused energy and mischief. The mate bond had calmed Bianca and Thalia and somehow the two females had hoped Leo and Percy may mate too once they were old enough, that the bond would calm them too, but it was impossible. Both of them were submissives, as Bianca and Thalia noticed when the two had turned sixteen a couple of months ago. Ever since their submissive nature broke out, the unused energy within them seemed to have tripled. They could barely sit still, trying to do something, anything to make the boredom go away. Bianca frowned worried as she watched them fly back and forth in their cave. They were submissives, they _needed_ a dominant. She was lucky, she had Thalia. But they were already a mated pair, even if Thalia would be willing to take Leo and Percy, which she wasn't because those two were like sons to them by now, she couldn't, because once mated, a demon couldn't be unfaithful to their mate.

"Why don't you two try and sleep some?", suggested Bianca after a while.

"Sleep?", repeated Leo ridiculed as he hung upside down from the ceiling. "That's boring too."

"Go and jerk off, for crying out loud!", groaned Thalia annoyed and ruffled her hair.

It was the _only_ thing aside from their duties that calmed them at least a bit. They were craving a mate and for as long as they didn't find the right mate, they simply craved domination, sex. Bianca knew that what they were doing now was not a solution. They were overdoing their jobs in all their excitement, blessing the kingdom with much needed rain and heated days, due to their opposing elements it was a blessing to the kingdom, but Bianca feared what would happen if one of them found their mate before the other. If Percy was to calm first, then the kingdom would suffer under the unbearable heat. If Leo was to calm first though, the kingdom would be swamped. It was what troubled the earth demon the most, because she feared what would lay ahead in future times.

/break\

Percy moaned as he threw his head back and stared down at Leo. The two demons had found a very useful function for the stalactites and stalagmites in their cave; the nice, long and well-sized shape of them making them perfect for passing time. While Percy rode one on the ceiling, Leo was having his fun on the ground. The stones were smooth and very pleasurable if used right. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine it to be real, a real cock, attached to a strong, nice guy. It was all he really wanted, a strong man to dominate him, to be his mate. As he came and sprayed his cum onto the ceiling, his wings slowly carried him down to his nest to rest. Panting hard, he curled together on the self-build nest of velvet and silk. Scarves and bedsheets and other things he had snatched away from the world above them whenever he sneaked out.

He started to search for something between the layers of clothes. His treasures, the little stuff he had stolen along the way. Things from the human world. He tried to hide it from Bianca and Thalia, because the two worried enough about him and Leo as it was. They didn't need to know that he was longing to remember. After all the time that had passed, he knew that he once had been human. All demons had been human once, before they died. It meant that he had been human too, that he had belonged to the human world too. That somewhere out there, he had a family. A mother, a father, maybe siblings, maybe even friends. And a grave. Somewhere were people grieving for him, even though he was alive, somehow. He needed to find them, to tell them that he was fine. Or maybe it was just him wanting to have someone around. He loved Bianca, Thalia and Leo very dearly, but he felt as though something was missing. Bianca had sat down with him and explained that he was longing for a mate. But he didn't understand where this urge to remember his past life came from. Had he known his mate already? If he found his family, his origins, would he find his mate there?

Sighing softly, he stared at the knickknack he had collected over the years. Golden coins, small pearls and shells, a broken bottle of blue glass, a cracked mirror, a doll with one eye. His treasures, things that should not mean anything to a demon. He knew, they had the basic knowledge of their race and they had encountered other demons too, had learned enough about their society to know that all demons needed for life were their jobs and their mates. Then again, normally a Set of Four consisted of two dominants and two submissives, forming two mated pairs by the time the demons reach sixteen. Their set however was not how it was supposed to be. They had three submissives and one dominant and while Thalia and Bianca were happily mated, Leo and Percy were alone.

"What are you doing there, Perce?", asked Leo drowsily as he laid down behind Percy.

The fire demon snuggled up to Percy, seeking the body contact from his fellow demon. He yawned, always tired after he came, rubbing his nose against Percy's neck. Sometimes the two of them felt as though it was them against the world. Being unmated submissive demons was frowned upon in their society, most other demons blamed them for not having mates, whispering behind their backs that they must be failures in bed if no one wanted them so far. A demon could have more than one mate, so why had the dominant in their Set of Four not taken them too? Others didn't understand. Because normally, demons didn't have such a thing as family ties due to their stolen memories, the fact that they grew up without parents or grandparents or siblings. They couldn't grasp that Leo and Percy were like sons to Thalia and Bianca.

"Do you think we are failures?", whispered Percy, playing with the small, cracked hand-mirror.

"What do you mean?", frowned Leo confused, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder.

"Something must be broken. Within us. We're somehow damaged, right?", asked the water demon with big, sad eyes. "We're not supposed to be. Not like that. Three submissives in one set. You and me, even months after our sixteenth birthdays still being unmated. The other demons, they... hate us. None of them would want us, because we're freaks of nature, aren't we? One of us shouldn't be here and we shouldn't feel the way we do about Thals and Bibs. We shouldn't sneak out into the human world to look at the things and steal the little, useless stuff. We're different, we're hated... I just..."

"You want to belong", murmured Leo worried, hugging Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy."

"What are you sorry for?", asked the water demon confused and tilted his head.

"I should be a dominant. I've seen it, most fire demons are strong fighters and dominants. You're not a freak, Percy. I am", whispered Leo lowly. "I screwed up, if I were a dominant, you would be mated and wouldn't be shunned and everything could be alright."

"No", huffed Percy with a frown. "You're not to blame, Leo. I love you, just the way you are. You're my brother, I wouldn't want you to change. I just..."

He frowned, staring into the broken image of himself and Leo in the mirror. Due to the crack in the mirror, their images were duplicated. It gave him an idea, because it reminded him of something he had heard from a red-headed seer once. Life started at one point, but then at another point in time you face a crossroads with different opportunities, offering different futures. Like this mirror offered different perspectives of them. Maybe it was time to change directions.

"Leo", said Percy firmly and sat up. "I'm sick and tired of being an outsider, of everyone insulting us behind our backs. We're stuck here, without a dominant to take us. Who says we have to stay here and wait for them to come to us? Demons hate us for being odd and different and in our cave is no unmated dominant and there certainly won't be one dropping by any time this century. Who is to say that submissives have to stay put until a dominant comes and gets them? Why shouldn't we leave and make our own luck? You and me, let's leave this cave behind. Let's change directions, find our own way. Let's go and search for our mates on our own."

Leo frowned confused at Percy's enthusiasm. The water demon was practically glowing with excitement. This wasn't like Percy. Well, it actually was very much like Percy, because Percy easily got excited over little mundane stuff like the things they brought with them from the human world. But he had never talked about... leaving. And that was what he was truly saying. He wanted to leave the cave, to leave Thalia and Bianca behind. Biting his lower lip, Leo grabbed a broken little toy dragon they had found in a village only shortly after their awakening.

"I don't know, Perce", mumbled the Latino and shrugged. "I mean... what about Thals and Bibs?"

"They're better off without us anyway", huffed Percy with a glare. "They're a mated pair, they're strong and respected. Without us, they can have a good life in the demon society! And if we succeed, we can return to them, with our mates and then everything will be alright! Leo. Please, just think about it, for a moment at least. Close your eyes and imagine how it would feel to be held by someone, to be cared for by them, to have _real and amazing sex with them_."

"Okay, okay, okay! Please shut up!", yelped Leo flustered, chewing his lips. "But, even if we'd leave, where would we start, Perce? Where would we search for them?"

"We'll hire on a ship!", grinned Percy broadly. "I've seen those in a village nearby. These things are fascinating. There are people on them and travel the sea. The sea, Leo! I've always wanted to see it, to feel it, to be close to it. We can travel away from here, see the world, search for our mates. You and me, together. This would be our adventure. Like all those tales Thalia told us, with the knights and the travelers and the princesses and the dragons! I know you want to see real dragons!"

Dragons was the word that tipped the balance for Leo. The fire demon was growing antsy just thinking about seeing real dragons. Finding their mates and having adventures? He was so in!

/break\

Nico was tired, so very, very tired. He sat under the old apple tree, the one where he had always met Percy back in the old days. Ten years ago. When Percy had still been alive. Even after ten years, the losses still ached in his heart. Not even time could heal this wound. His big sister, his adorable best friend, Thalia and Leo too... This fire had destroyed all of their lives by ripping those four out of them. Dark eyes glared at the still burned-up barn. No one has ever taken the time or money to repair the damage, the orphanage itself hadn't lasted long after this. The village had blamed the children, accused them of being at fault for the fire, had practically chased them away.

Hylla, Reyna's older sister, and Zoe, Thalia's best friend, had started working, opened a shop together and taken Hazel, Nico, Tyson, Jason and Reyna in. It was cramped, the children having to share a small bedroom for too many years. Not enough years. Because five years ago, Jason and Reyna had ran off together, unable to keep living in this village any longer.

Even though Nico too wanted to leave, he stayed. He had two responsibilities. Hazel was the only family he had left and he owed Percy to watch over Tyson. The two older children did their best to work in the shop, to help Hylla and Zoe out as best as they could, earning even the littlest bit of money of their own. And the siblings saved every last penny of it for a future yet to be fulfilled.

With the time, the butchery grew and Hylla and Zoe could even hire two more helpers, Phoebe and Kinzie. The girls surprised the whole village by their hunting skills and by now, they were known even over the borders of their village for their high quality meat. They were making a living, good lives for themselves. It was good, the village was peaceful, they were successful.

"Di Angelo, are you lingering around on our property again?", grunted Lee annoyed.

Nico blinked and looked up at the blonde. Lee and Michael, two farmers, had bought the property of the former orphanage for the fields behind it. Nico knew he was trespassing, but he couldn't change it. As long as he was stuck in this village, he would forever be stuck in the memory of being there, under this tree, with Percy and Jason, fighting about who would get Percy as their wife one day, right before that fire stole him from them both. He kept replaying this same moment over and over again, thinking through how he could and should have stopped Percy, at least saved him. Bianca and Thalia had been too deep inside already, they had been stuck, as had been Leo, but Percy. He had been outside the fire with them, but Nico hadn't stopped him from running in.

"Nico, dear", interrupted the soft voice of Calypso his thoughts. "It's okay for you to be here. I know what you lost here. But it still won't do you any good to dwell on the past. You need to straighten up and walk into a future. Bianca may be gone, but you have to think of Hazel too."

He snorted and shook his head. She didn't understand. He always thought of Hazel. Hazel and Tyson were the only ones he had left, no moment passed when he wasn't thinking of them. Standing up, he decided it to be better to leave now. While Calypso had that soft look in her eyes, one of understanding and pain, Lee and Michael stood behind her and glared. She was the farmer's wife now, not Zoe's little sister, not Miss Calypso who had explained to Percy what kissing meant. Everything had changed so much in the time that had passed, but he, he was still stuck.

"Sorry for trespassing. I'll be gone", grunted Nico and turned to leave.

"That boy is trouble, I always told you", whispered Michael behind his back.

Nico glared irritated and kicked a stone out of his way as he headed back home, back to the butchery. Through the broad glass front, he could see Kinzie, Phoebe, Zoe and Hylla working, bringing in the newest hunts. His eyes softened as he looked at Hylla. She was the reason they were still here, in this village and in this shop. She had lost her dearest friends and then even her own sister had decided to rather run away than stay. They couldn't put her through this ordeal again.

"Nico", grinned Zoe and waved at him as he entered. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah. I thought you were with Hazel and Tyson?", grunted Phoebe confused.

"Don't tell me the little ones are on their own", frowned Hylla displeased.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about", muttered Nico and stiffened some.

The three of them may be helping out in the butchery, but mainly so because of their own hunting skills. Shortly after the fire, Hazel and Nico had started to train, to become hunters. Because there was nothing Nico could deny his little sister, not after what they had lost. And her mind was set on becoming demon hunters so they could find Leo and Percy and Bianca and Thalia. They weren't big names yet, they had slayed one or two dragons, a couple of ghouls, saved some smaller villages close by. But they never went without each other.

"A call for help came in, from Frank's village. You know how dear Hazel holds this boy", started Hylla softly, worried. "She said they would be on their way and then meet you there."

Nico gritted his teeth and cursed beneath his breath. Frank was a boy from a village not too many hours away from theirs. On a longer hunt, they had met him by chance and Hazel had shown quite the interest in him from the beginning. If there was trouble, her instincts would tell her to help, she couldn't lose anyone else. Without another word, he turned around and left the shop again.

"Where do you think you're going, brat?!", called Kinzie after him.

He just reached the stables, just to find his horse to be the only one left. So Tyson and Hazel truly had left without him. Gritting his teeth, he climbed onto Blackjack's back, ignoring the four girls that had spilled out of the shop to stop him. His sister was risking her own life and the life of Tyson, who was only fourteen years old, because of something they didn't even know about.

Hazel was not allowed to die, nothing could happen to her. He swore to himself that he would kick Frank's ass if something was to happen to his baby sister or Tyson. He knew better, he should have known better. Hazel was seeking adventure, she desired to leave the village, for their operations to grow bigger and more adventurous. Becoming hunters had been a means of getting their lost ones back, but so far they hadn't even left the vicinity of their village, never more than a day's journey. It was the main reason for their fights for too long now. She accused him of not even trying, of giving up. That he had only agreed to become a hunter for the sake of shutting her up and not truly believing that they would find their lost family. What he couldn't tell her was that he was afraid.

Training to become a hunter didn't just consist of becoming stronger, learning how to handle a sword, a bow, a dagger. It wasn't just about learning how to kill and how to track down. It was also about learning more of the myths and legends. While Nico had made sure to occupy Hazel otherwise, he knew the harsh truth. Demons had no memories of their human lives. Even if they found their sister, she wouldn't even remember their faces. Worse yet, demons were either dominant or submissive and as of their sixteenth birthday, they choose their mates. Leo and Percy had been born only weeks apart and their sixteenth birthdays were some months ago now. By now, both of them were probably already happily mated and without memories of him and Hazel. He knew why she wanted so desperately to find them. Not just because of Bianca, but also because of Leo. Just like he needed to find Percy. But finding Percy, just to see that Percy was with someone else and didn't even remember him, it would kill Nico.

/break\

She was aware that she was playing on time here, but she had no other options. Her arm was most likely broken and her sword was laying too far away for her to reach. Tyson was clinging to her desperately, wide-eyed. Of course she had been stupid when she had run off with Tyson. In the distance, she could hear Rainbow and Arion whining in distress. Half the village was set on fire, people screaming and running around wildly.

Hazel knew she had screwed up badly this time. But when they had met Butch and Clovis, the butchers from the nearby village, and they had told them about a dragon rampaging their home, her brain had short-circuited. Frank, her Frank, was living in that village. She had lost the boy she loved once before, she would not lose Frank as she had lost Leo. This was not happening.

But Nico was no where to be found, she had no idea where he was and time was running out. As she had climbed onto Arion's back, Tyson had been more than eager to follow her. Now she had endangered both of them without the backup from her brother.

"Fuck it, just fuck it", cursed a voice she recognized faintly.

But her ears were buzzing from a hit she had received on her head. Blinking her eyes open as best as she could with the blood running down her face from the head-wound, she stared over at the brunette girl fighting her way through the fire and toward them. Clarisse. This meant back-up had arrived. Not her brother, but their allies. Frank and Clarisse were hunters too, even though they didn't have as much experience as Hazel and Nico. That was how they had first met, during a job. From time to time, they worked together. When Hazel had heard their village was being under attack, she had hurried to help, just to find Frank and Clarisse gone. Word from the villagers had it that the two had left for a job hours before the attack. At least they were safe, was the first thing that had passed through Hazel's mind before the giant dragon had landed its first hit on her.

"Can we _ever_ leave you on your own? Even just for a short moment?", glared Clarisse annoyed, before turning around. "Frank! Get your ass over here, before I lose my patience!"

"What patience?", frowned Tyson confused and cocked his head.

Hazel bit her lips to keep from laughing. They were always having a good time when they worked together, the five of them. Now she could only pray her brother would come in time too.

* * *

_Author's note: Who expected much of Leo and Percy's demon childhood or how the others grew up, knows me pretty bad. I don't have the patience for long build-ups. There, time skip to the moment in time when they get interesting again. The rest may be either mentioned by the characters or even as flashbacks, dunno yet._

_Next chapter will have the unexpected rescue of Hazel, Clarisse and Tyson! ;3_


	3. A Tale of Heroics

Nicercy || PJatO || Frazeleo || A Tale of Demons and Pirates || Frazeleo || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: A Tale of Demons and Pirates – The Chase for Water, Love and Peace

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, demons, natural submissiveness (Leo&Percy), explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, spanking, toys, pegging, doubling, mating, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo

Other Pairings: Jason/Reyna/Percy, Jason/Reyna/Leo, Malcolm/Katie/Percy, Malcolm/Katie/Leo, Jake/Will/Percy, Jake/Will/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster/Leo, Luke/Octavian/Percy, Luke/Octavian/Leo

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Luke/Octavian, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Michael/Calypso, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Demons_: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Festus the Dragon

_Demon Hunters_: Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Blackjack, Arion, Rainbow

_Nico & Hazel's Team_: Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, [joining later: Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare]

_Rivaling Hunters_: Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer

_Pirate Crew_: Captain Reyna Anderson, First Mate Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

_Royal Court_: King Grover & Queen Juniper Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard

_Nico & Hazel's Village_: Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Hylla Anderson, (Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace)

_Frank & Clarisse's Village_: Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Butch Knightley, Clovis Daver, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Rachel & Piper's Village_: Drew Tanaka, Ella Dare, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Shane McNabb, Lacy Hunnigan, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black

Summary: After their older siblings die in a tragic fire, Jason, Hazel, Nico and Tyson learn to live with it in very individual ways. While Jason leaves their village to become a pirate, the other three decide to become demon hunters, because an old myth has it that the souls of children are damned to wander the world with supernatural powers, best known as demons.

When their country faces a drought, Hazel, Nico and Tyson are send out to hunt the missing water demon of their country, because he is blamed for the misery. What they don't know is what the water demon looks like, where he is and why he left their country to begin with. So the three of them start a journey that leads them far, facing adventures and gaining new comrades.

The missing water demon is Tyson's brother Percy, who has grown bored only staying in one place all the time, so he grabbed his best friend the fire demon Leo and decided to go on an adventure. The two submissive demons however get stuck on a pirate ship, a ship full with very horny and demanding pirates, that enjoy their submissive nature thoroughly. And regardless of how much the two enjoy the sex, they had left to find love... Will they ever find love?

Will they be rescued? And will the hunters find the demons before their rivals do?

**A Tale of Demons and Pirates**

_The Chase for Water, Love and Peace_

_Chapter 2: A Tale of Heroics_

Leo was grinning broadly as the two demons soared the sky together. Flying was the most amazing experience possible, it was why he loved being in the human world, because it had endless skies. No confiding cave to hold them captive. Turning around to fly backward, he tried to look for Percy. The water demon had fallen behind five times already, always getting distracted by something shiny he had found on the way or a broken toy someone had lost. Percy loved broken toys. Leo knew why. Because most of the times, the demon was feeling like a broken toy himself.

"Percy! Stop getting lost!", whined Leo with a pout, waving his arms.

"Ah! Sorry!", yelped Percy as he shouldered his by now full backpack. "But there was this doll-"

"We will never reach that harbor", muttered Leo and shook his head. "And even if so, you will have that ship so loaded with stuff that it will sink before we even set sail..."

"That is not true", mumbled the flustered water demon, cradling a doll close to his chest.

"Come on now", urged the Latino on. "We need to be gone before Thalia and Bianca notice!"

Percy nodded hastily and shot pat Leo with a broad grin. Yelping surprised, the fire demon tried to surpass Percy again. But as the sea came into view on the far-away horizon, something far more interesting caught Leo's attention. Smoke. The kind of smoke that came from a fire. And as a fire demon, he could not just fly past a fire. Especially not when a village was burning and children were screaming. Because screaming children were something Leo had never let slip. Another reason why other demons hated him and Percy, because the two of them cared about human lives.

"Percy!", called Leo out as he changed direction. "Wait up!"

The Latino soared down to the mighty beast that had most likely caused the fire. A great, amazing dragon. A real dragon. Complete with scales and everything. Breathing deep, Leo inhaled the unique scent of the sulfur as he landed next to the amazing creature. In the middle of opening his mouth to set two girls on fire, the dragon stopped as Leo landed in front of it.

"Hey there, big guy", grinned Leo and rested his hand on the big snout. "You know you shouldn't be burning villages like that. A great and awesome dragon like you should guard his own volcano."

The dragon whined in agreement, pushing against Leo's hand. As Leo started to pet the dragon with a broad grin on his face, the dragon's tail started wagging and he stuck his tongue out to lick Leo's face. Laughing slightly, Leo fell onto his butt at the force, finding himself being cuddled by the large reptile. His own fine, long demon tail started wagging in excitement at that.

"You're a happy guy, aren't you?", laughed Leo, wrapping his arms around the dragon's broad neck. "You know what? I'll call you Festus! It means happy. Do you like it? Festus the happy dragon?"

Festus gave a bark-like sound as that, his tongue hanging out as his tail kept wagging. Grinning broadly, Leo climbed onto the dragon's back. It was so nicely warm and comfortable, he loved it. He always wanted to meet a real dragon, but dragons only lived in volcanoes.

"You want to come with me?", asked Leo softly, earning himself a whine from the dragon. "But if you want to come with me, you need to stop burning down villages." This time, the whine sounded very pitiful and not so happy. "No. Bad boy. No burning innocent humans. Are we clear?"

Festus looked at him with sad eyes, but nodded. Grinning victoriously, Leo wrapped his arms tightly around the dragon's neck and stared over at the two girls. One was a gruff looking brunette, but the other? The other was a beauty to die for. Leo stared in awe, his feet nearly moving on their own. But before they could reach the ground, Festus flew off, until the beautiful woman was only a small dot in the distance. Sadness had no time to claim him as he heard Percy scream his name.

"Leo! Leo! Leo! We need to get out of here! There are _hunters_!", hissed Percy as he grabbed Leo's shoulder with one arm to pull himself onto the dragon. "And what is _that_?"

"That's Festus. He's my new friend", smiled Leo broadly. "He'll come with us."

"Happy the dragon...?", snorted Percy and shook his head. "Stupid firebug."

/break\

Percy felt victorious as he finally caught up with Leo, but he had barely managed to enjoy that feeling, because then he suddenly found himself alone. Frowning upset, he paused in his flight to look for his friend. Where had he lost that stupid fire demon? Wasn't it his job to get sidetracked? Sighing deeply, he decided to get down onto the ground for now and take a thorough look around. He only barely reached the ground as a loud whining surprised him. Wide, sea-green eyes stared into the eyes of a horse that only by an inch missed him. A mighty black stallion. Cocking his head curiously, Percy reached out to caress its mane. A grunt directed Percy's attention to the now dismounted rider. Worry clouded his mind as he walked over to the fallen rider. He had just flown into the way of a horse and its rider and caused a human harm. Hastily walking over to the olive-skinned man, he slowly reached his hand out to grab the man's shoulder and turn him onto his back to check the man for any injuries. But then he noticed what had spilled from the man's backpack. A sword, a dagger, a bow, a revolver... Weapons. Hunters' weapons. His eyes turned wide in fear, his feet backed off on their own as the hunter turned around with a groan. Black curls were framing a sharp face, the most intense dark eyes were staring at Percy in equal shock. Not giving the hunter a chance to grab one of his fallen weapons, Percy leaped back into the air to search for Leo.

There were demon hunters in this area! Leo and him needed to get out of here fast! His raising panic caused the sky to darken with rain clouds. If they weren't fast, this hunter would kill them.

/break\

Hazel was frozen on the spot, the rain pouring down on them had made her hair cling to her face, her clothes were soaked. The villagers around them cheered loudly, thanking the mighty water demon in the caves bellow for the rain and the great hunters for rescuing them from the dragon. But all those noises were only faint buzzing in the background.

The demon that had just cuddled up to a dangerous dragon and rescued her life and Clarisse's life... It had been Leo. She would never forget his face. His impish grin, his slightly pointy ears, the cute nose, the soft, earthy-brown eyes, the adorable curls... He wasn't the cute kid that had died ten years ago, he was a beautiful teen. No. A beautiful demon. Mighty red wings had spanned over his back. His back, which had proven to be the most interesting part of the demon. Only a long, torn red shirt was covering the boy, the long, agile tail though was lifting that shirt enough to reveal a nicely formed, very round and very alluring behind. This was her Leo. The Leo she had always imagined he would turn into. The pretty thing she had wanted to become her wife.

"Hazel! Hazel, thank the demons, you're alright!", screamed Frank as he finally fought his way through the gathered, cheering crowd to hug his girlfriend. "Oh, I'm so glad..."

Nodding as if in trance, she clung to her boyfriend. Leo was alive. Leo was still there. Leo had just been so close. She could get him back. Tears of joy and relief gathered in the corners of her eyes.

/break\

Huffing in pain, Nico gathered his weapons again. Either he had hit his head harder than he thought, so hard that an angel had come down from heaven to get him, or Percy had really just fallen from the sky. Whatever it may have been, he had seen Percy again. He was sure of that. Those large, sea-green eyes, so full of emotions... they were unique. And only his Percy had them. And that face, like the face of an angel. Even though he had obviously been carrying a demon's wings on his back. Wide, blue wings. The thought made Nico smile. Blue had always been Percy's favorite color.

"Come on, Blackjack", whispered Nico once he stood straight again. "We have to go and find the others. We have a long, hard quest in front of us. Memorize that little demon, because we're about to hunt him down and I will not rest before he lays in my arms again."

The black stallion gave a nearly ridiculed sound as the two of them rode off into the direction of the close by village. Harsh, cold rain was coming down on them so hard that by the time they reached the village, even the smoke had died down completely.

"Nico", grunted Butch with a sharp nod.

Climbing down from his horse in front of the butchery, he looked at the tall, bald man. Him and his colleague Clovis, a always sleepy looking guy with an upturned nose, were busy trying to rescue what was to be rescued from their shop. Half of it was burned down.

"What happened here?", asked Nico with a frown.

"A... dragon...", yawned Clovis and rubbed his eyes.

"But your sister, she rescued us!", screamed two very excited voices from behind him.

Nico barely had the time to turn around as two children of the village, Harley and Christopher came running toward him. Each boy took one of his hands to pull him along. Craning his neck, he stared from Blackjack to Butch and Clovis, the bald butcher nodding in agreement to the silent question.

"Where are you two rascals taking me?", grunted Nico.

"The bar! Frank and Clarisse and Hazel and Tyson are being fed the best of the best there!", exclaimed Harley, waving his free hand. "Butch and Clovis already brought the big steaks for the festivity! The whole village is celebrating!"

"Your sister and Clarisse fought the dragon off!", interrupted Christopher loudly.

Nico panted as he was pushed into the bar on the farthest end of the village and obviously on that side of the village that hadn't been reached by the dragon. He was truly grateful for the intact roof, all that icy rain had shaken him to the bone, nearly as much as seeing his beautiful future wife. Mate, he guessed. Percy was a demon, a gorgeous demon. And judging by his short clothes, a submissive demon. The submissive demons always only wore shirts to cover them, granting the dominants easy access to their pleasurable bodies, showing off the long legs in a tempting manner that was meant to invite dominants to take them. Showing leg was a symbol for whores and those that were easy to get into bed. In Nico's eyes, it was demeaning to force submissive demons into such whorish clothing, regardless of if they shared the beds with many or if they were virgins.

"Di Angelo! You missed the great rescue!", grunted the owner of the bar.

Shaking his head, Nico looked over at Dakota. The black-haired man with the always red-rimmed eyes and the tired look of a drunk was smiling at him amused. His two waiters, Castor and Pollux, were running around with plates full of meat and wine and beer to serve them to the only four people in the bar. Sighing relieved, Nico shook Harley and Christopher off.

"You two, get back to your parents. They surely are worried for you", grunted Nico.

The children pouted, but Nico didn't need two kids at his heels while making his sister a head shorter. Hazel was sitting at the table, leaning against Frank, the broad guy having one arm wrapped around her waist as he enjoyed a mug of freshly brewed beer. Clarisse was sitting opposite them, ruggling Tyson's hair as the boy chewed on a steak. Tyson was only fourteen, Nico didn't approve of them taking the kid to a bar. His sister too was still young, only barely eighteen. That Frank and Clarisse were often seen in the bar was no surprise, they were around Nico's age and with over twenty, it was a means of gaining information through the grapevines in the bars.

"Hazel Levesque, you will be cleaning out the furs and picking bones for the next months!"

The four loudly conversing hunters froze. The first to act was Tyson, dropping his steak to jump up and wrap his arms tightly around Nico's midsection, lifting him up into the air. The teen was very strong and tall for his age, but still so innocent and tender like a child.

"Big brother Nico!", exclaimed Tyson happily. "You came! Dakota made dinner!"

"Yes, yes, _Dakota_ made dinner", huffed Castor annoyed. "We didn't do anything, no."

"You know you're very much appreciated", smiled Hazel charmingly, causing Pollux to blush.

"Thank you, Miss Hazel", mumbled the younger of the blonde twins red-faced.

"You! Don't get so friendly", hissed Nico, waving one finger threateningly from over Tyson's shoulder. "And you, put me down! I don't look dangerous enough when you carry me around!"

"Sorry big bro", mumbled Tyson and placed Nico back on the ground.

"Brother", whispered Hazel softly, staring at him with wide golden eyes. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"You just endangered your life and Tyson's!", growled Nico as he came to stand in front of Hazel. "You know you're my only family! What am I supposed to do if I lose you?!"

Hazel sobbed in guilt, laying her arms around his waist and burying her head in his stomach. "I'm sorry, I didn't... think... I'm sorry, Nico. I promise I won't go without you again."

Sighing annoyed, Nico wrapped his arms around her head. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"We're okay! We have steak!", grinned Tyson as he sat down again.

"It's so easy to make that guy happy", muttered Clarisse amused, shaking her head. "Sit, di Angelo."

Nodding, Nico took the place at the head of the table, between Hazel and Tyson. Within seconds, Castor had placed a plate full of bloody rump-steak with fresh green beans and Pollux had placed a high, broad mug filled with the best beer Nico had ever tasted in front of him.

"So... you girls slayed a dragon today?", grunted Nico with one raised eyebrow.

While Clarisse froze up some, Hazel's eyes widened. His sister grabbed his hand tightly, leaning in closer until she could whisper into his ear without anyone hearing what was being said.

"A fire demon came down from the sky and tamed it", whispered the caramel-curled girl urgently and obviously also very excited. "The demon! The demon, it was Leo! I know it was him! There is no mistake! I would always and everywhere recognize him! It was Leo, I swear!"

"Calm down", murmured Nico in reply, rubbing the back of Hazel's hand with his thumb. "I believe you. On my way here, I... I saw Percy. He's a demon, a beautiful demon."

"See!", yelped Hazel nervously, jumping up some. "They are demons! They really are demons! Nico, you were right all along! They are alive! They're out there and they are alive!"

"Calm down", repeated the Italian softly. "Sit down, eat and drink. Rest. I can see the bandages. Once you're rested, we will ride back into our village and then we will pack our things and leave to find them. I promise we won't rest again until we find them."

"Who are you going to find?", grunted Clarisse skeptically and scooted closer.

"You want to leave?", asked Frank a little miserably.

Hazel was chewing her lips, looking questioningly at her brother, who only sighed. "Hazel, Tyson and I, we became hunters because we wanted to find four demons. We lost our big sister and Tyson lost his big brother, in a cruel fire, together with two of our friends..."

"You want to go on a merry chase after demons?", snorted Clarisse. "You know demons are tied to their realm, to their society. This is going to be a suicide mission. What do you think, Frank?"

"Well, I'm not going to let my girlfriend go onto a suicide mission alone", huffed the big guy.

"Then it's settled. We'll come with you", grinned Clarisse, waving her pork hock at them.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that your house burned down to the basement?", questioned Nico unimpressed, raising one eyebrow at them. "We can't take you with us."

"Right", snorted Clarisse with a glare. "Your sister and the kiddo would have burned to a crisp today if not for me, you know that?"

"They wouldn't have endangered themselves if not for Frank and you", muttered Nico.

"Big brother Nico!", interrupted Tyson, turning those wide, hazel eyes on him like a begging puppy. "Please? It will be more fun! Frank and Clarisse can help us finding my big brother!"

"Yes", nodded Hazel with equally wide eyes. "It would be so much saver to have them with us!"

Nico glared at the four eager others. There was no way he could get out of this again. He was stuck.

/break\

Yawning widely, Percy curled up to the warmth provided by the fire demon in his arms. The nights out in the woods were cold and creepy, the security provided by Leo's proximity was amazing. Strange shadows were spreading on the clearing where they were resting, odd creatures made even odder noises, the wind rustling through the leaves was only adding to the creepy atmosphere. What was even worse than all of that however was the wide space. For ten years, Percy had only slept in a small cave. This wide, open space was just too wide and open.

"Percy...?", yawned Leo sleepily. "Why are you awake...?"

"Just... it' too... I... I...", stuttered Percy unsure, burying his face in Leo's curls.

"You miss the protection that Thalia provided for us, because she was the only dominant in our life so far", sighed the tired fire demon, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist.

"I know", mumbled Percy annoyed. "We're submissives and now we don't even have Thalia around. Knowing a dominant is around had always calmed me before, but now it's just us..."

A whine was the reply, coming from the slowly awakening dragon. The broad, tall reptile stood from where he had been laying in the shadows of the trees, stumbling over to them and curling around them until Leo and Percy were securely laying against his stomach and between his claws. Cooing at them, Festus spread one wing over them, covering them like a blanket.

"What's your dragon doing?", frowned Percy confused, yet comfortably in the cozy warmth.

"I think he may have adopted me...? And you with me", nodded Leo slowly, tilting his head. "I mean, we demons do have dragon wings. And me being a fire controller, I guess it woke his instincts... Did you know that male dragons mostly raise the kids? The females always abandon the eggs to go and hunt for the possible fathers of future eggs."

"It's too late in the night for a lesson in dragon mating habits...", complained Percy, cuddling up to Festus and Leo. "Just shut up and let us sleep, okay...?"

"And when we've finished sleeping...?", frowned Leo unsure. "I mean... what are we going to do then...? You have said you saw a hunter. What if he finds us...?"

"Too late in the night to have existential angst", muttered Percy, batting at Leo's face with his eyes closed. "We'll leave in the morning... the harbor is close by... then we'll find a ship... You... like ships, right? And I... like the sea..."

The water demon interrupted himself with a couple of yawns, slowly rubbing his eyes and growing more tired with the minute. But this big dragon was really providing the right warmth and protection to have a peaceful slumber here. If only Leo could shut up long enough for Percy to fall asleep. They would need their energy in the morning.

"I know... You said that before", sighed Leo and turned onto his back to stare thoughtful up at Festus' spread wing. "But... We're demons. Why should a ship hire two demons? And a dragon?"

"I don't know, Leo, stop bothering me with that nonsense... We'll find a solution to those problems once we have to face them, okay? Not right now. Right now, we sleep. Okay?"

"Right now we sleep", repeated the Latino with a sigh and nodded. "Good night, Percy, Festus."

"Night, Leo, love you", yawned Percy in a sleep-slurred voice. "Night big guy..."

The mighty dragon cooed in reply, huffing out some smoke as he curled some closer to his two new charges. They were obviously still cubs, Festus could see that in their wide-eyed expressions, so full of wonder and joy. The whole world was still new to them as though they had only just hatched. It was dangerous for such youngsters to be alone. And the firey one had given him a name, had talked nicely to him. Demons scarcely associated with dragons and humans always hurt them, always tried to kill them. But the adorable cub had been so excited to meet him. He knew he had to protect them.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have Percy and Leo meeting the pirates! Beware the smut. ;3_


	4. A Tale of Leaving

Nicercy || PJatO || Frazeleo || A Tale of Demons and Pirates || Frazeleo || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: A Tale of Demons and Pirates – The Chase for Water, Love and Peace

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, demons, natural submissiveness (Leo&Percy), explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, spanking, toys, pegging, doubling, mating, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo

Other Pairings: Jason/Reyna/Percy, Jason/Reyna/Leo, Malcolm/Katie/Percy, Malcolm/Katie/Leo, Jake/Will/Percy, Jake/Will/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster/Percy, Ethan/Alabaster/Leo, Luke/Octavian/Percy, Luke/Octavian/Leo

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Luke/Octavian, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Michael/Calypso, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Demons_: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Festus the Dragon

_Demon Hunters_: Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Tyson Jackson, Blackjack, Arion, Rainbow

_Nico & Hazel's Team_: Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, [joining later: Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare]

_Rivaling Hunters_: Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer

_Pirate Crew_: Captain Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

_Royal Court_: King Grover & Queen Juniper Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Silena Beauregard

_Nico & Hazel's Village_: Zoe Nightshade, Calypso Nightshade, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Phoebe Burge, Kinzie Cohen, Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, (Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace)

_Frank & Clarisse's Village_: Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Butch Knightley, Clovis Daver, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

_Rachel & Piper's Village_: Drew Tanaka, Ella Dare, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Shane McNabb, Lacy Hunnigan, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black

Summary: After their older siblings die in a tragic fire, Jason, Hazel, Nico and Tyson learn to live with it in very individual ways. While Jason leaves their village to become a pirate, the other three decide to become demon hunters, because an old myth has it that the souls of children are damned to wander the world with supernatural powers, best known as demons.

When their country faces a drought, Hazel, Nico and Tyson are send out to hunt the missing water demon of their country, because he is blamed for the misery. What they don't know is what the water demon looks like, where he is and why he left their country to begin with. So the three of them start a journey that leads them far, facing adventures and gaining new comrades.

The missing water demon is Tyson's brother Percy, who has grown bored only staying in one place all the time, so he grabbed his best friend the fire demon Leo and decided to go on an adventure. The two submissive demons however get stuck on a pirate ship, a ship full with very horny and demanding pirates, that enjoy their submissive nature thoroughly. And regardless of how much the two enjoy the sex, they had left to find love... Will they ever find love?

Will they be rescued? And will the hunters find the demons before their rivals do?

**A Tale of Demons and Pirates**

_The Chase for Water, Love and Peace_

_Chapter 3: A Tale of Leaving_

The sky felt amazing as Festus soared it together with the cubs. He had always been a loner, never had cubs of his own. But the two energetic demons were making up for it. He really liked them and he had decided that he would stay with them to protect them. Because during their flight this morning, he had overheard their conversation about their destination. They didn't have a destination. They were just aimlessly wandering around on the search for a dominate. It was when Festus first noticed the smell. They were in heat. Two submissives in heat. This bode not well, Festus knew that. They needed someone to protect them. Unmated submissive demons were rare, they were being sold for good money in the human world. Festus would not have his two little cubs end up in golden cages to serve some greedy king. He would make sure they were treated right and would get what they wanted. For now, that was a journey over the sea.

"Look! Look! I can already see the ocean!", exclaimed the blue-winged demon excitedly.

Percy was pointing into the far distance of the horizon. Leo next to him nodded, just as excited as his best friend. Both of them spend off, giving Festus some trouble chasing after them.

/break\

Captain Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was content with how her life had turned out. Not hundred percent happy, but content. The fire ten years ago had stolen the chance of complete happiness from them all, she knew that. Saw it every day in Jason's blue eyes when they were laying in bed together after sex. He still spend just as much time thinking about Leo and Percy as Reyna.

"Captain! We would be ready to leave the harbor", announced Jake.

The broad shipwright stood a little unsure in the door-frame to the captain's cabin. Next to him stood his lover, the ship's doctor Will. Both of them were staring at her curiously.

"Are the Stolls back yet?", frowned Reyna thoughtful. "With all supplies?"

"They are", nodded Will. "They didn't get everything I needed though. Which means we'll need to stop at the next harbor again, I'm missing some essential herbs for the medicine."

"Noted down", nodded Reyna with a frown. "You can leave."

"Yeah, but do we leave?", grunted Jake.

"Not yet", muttered his captain, shaking her head as she stood. "Jason isn't back yet."

"Where is Jason?", frowned Will confused, looking around.

"He is at the whorehouse", replied Reyna nonchalantly as she left her cabin.

"H—How can you let your boyfriend go to the whorehouse?", grunted Will and shook his head.

"He's going shopping for us", huffed Reyna as the three of them stepped over the deck. "This journey will be a long one. I thought we should take a nice, little toy with us for the crew."

"Oh? You want to share?", grinned Jake wickedly.

"Am I not the most generous captain?", chuckled Reyna and spread her arms.

"Yes, ma'am!", cheered Jake, Will and the couple standing at the figurehead.

A brunette female, holding a map up while her blonde boyfriend was looking at it thoughtful. Malcolm, their cartographer and their cook Katie. Both smiled amused at their captain. They had been a little skeptical at first, a female captain to a crew of pirates. But over the years, their crew had grown to become a family. Travis and Connor Stoll, master thieves, able to get whatever they really needed. Katie Gardner, their cook (albeit she mostly gave them green stuff, which did not sit well with the Stolls and led to them often pranking her). The very talented cartographer Malcolm Cage. The shipwright Jake Mason and his boyfriend the ship's doctor Will Solace. The sharpshooter Ethan Nakamura and his lover, the sorcerer Alabaster Torrington. And, of course, Reyna's first mate, Jason Grace. The boy she had loved since their childhood, the one she had left their hometown with.

"What is Jason going to get us?", questioned Alabaster with a frown as he emerged from the ship's belly together with Ethan. "Not that he's getting us such a feisty bitch again. The last one scratched me. Can he at least get a willing one that is actually obedient without having to get whipped?"

"Let's wait for him and see what he picked. You can chose the next one if you're so picky", snorted Reyna and rolled her eyes at the magician. "Now it's Jason's turn."

/break\

Leo and Percy were staring wide-eyed and a little panicked from the burning building over to their dragon-friend. They had only just landed in the small village at the harbor, but Festus had already set a house on fire. People were screaming loudly and running around like headless chickens.

"Festus!", hissed Leo urgently. "What did I say about setting villages on fire?!"

Festus huffed and rolled his eyes, pushing the two cubs behind himself. He knew what this house was. He had seen plenty of those on his journey through the kingdom. A place where submissives were forced to sell their bodies. He could smell it in the air, the stench of sex and tears and misery. When they had landed, he had been fine, but as this old, disgustingly smelly bald man had left the building together with a blonde one, Festus had seen the way the smelly one had looked at Festus' cubs. It was a greedy glint in his eyes and even without telepathy, Festus could tell that the man wanted to catch Festus' cubs to sell them to the highest bidder.

"We just wanted to ask around if someone knows a ship that will take off soon", whined Percy annoyed, hitting Festus' scales. "How are we supposed to ask if you set everyone on fire?!"

What the trio didn't see was the blonde guy next to the smelly one. Jason stared intrigued, cocking his head as he saw the big dragon. The whorehouse's owner had hurried back into his establishment to rescue his precious possessions. That was fine by him, Jason couldn't stand Gabe anyway. The man never treated his whores right and he smelled so disgusting. Not paying the burning whorehouse and the screeching whores fleeing from it any mind, Jason decided to get a closer look at the dragon. Much to his surprise, there were two demons with the mighty beast. The first thing he saw were the two pairs of wings – one blue and one red. Then he saw legs. Long, bare legs. The two demons were wearing short clothes, the same revealing kind Jason had just seen in the whorehouse. Two submissive demons. Jason hastily stepped back and took another look around to check for the dominant counterparts. No dominant would leave their submissives alone in the human world. But there was no dominant. How curious. Two unmated submissives? Could that really be true? Smirking slightly, he stepped some closer. He really couldn't come back without a whore at his hands, otherwise Reyna would make him sleep on the floor until they'd reach the next harbor. There was no one more willing and eager to be fucked than a submissive and unmated demon. Listening in on them, he heard something about the harbor. They wanted to leave?

"Excuse me, but if you're looking for the harbor, I would be honored to show you the way", offered Jason with a charming smile as he stood behind the two demons.

The dragon growled at them and the demons turned around. Jason's smile nearly slipped off his face as he saw the boys' faces. One had the deepest sea-green eyes possible, his face framed by black silken hair. The other was a Latino with chocolate brown eyes and the cutest curls. Percy and Leo. He would have never thought he'd see them again. Especially not like that. But they were real and he was completely sure it was them. He had always mocked Nico, competed with the Italian about who would get Percy as their wife. Mostly so to annoy Nico. But deep down, he had always known Nico would get Percy in the end, the sea-green eyed boy would always follow Nico like a little puppy, so Jason had decided to himself that if Nico got Percy, he would at least have Leo. Now they were both standing in front of him, half naked, beautiful and submissive.

"That is really nice of you!", grinned Leo broadly and stepped up to him to shake his head. "I'm Leo! That's my friend Percy. And the big guy is Festus. We want to board a ship."

The dragon kept growling and glaring at him, but as Jason was walking between the two demons, subtly resting one hand on each their lower backs, the dragon refrained from attacking him. The four of them made their way over to the harbor while the villagers were still panicking.

"You two wish to board a ship? What qualifications would you have to make a captain want you two on board of their ships?" , asked Jason in faked thoughtfulness.

"Oh...", frowned Percy upset, looking past Jason to stare at Leo. "I haven't thought of that... We never left our cave before. I don't think we're qualified for anything, really..."

"Oh, I'm sure there is _something_ you're qualified for", smirked Jason, letting his hands slide down some so he was cupping the firm cheeks of the two demons. "Or am I wrong assuming that you two are unmated submissives, my pretty ones?"

"W—We are", stuttered Leo wide-eyed and flustered as for the first time someone else aside from himself was touching his behind. "B—But what does that have to do with anything...?"

"Well", smirked Jason wickedly. "How much do you want to board a ship? Because I happen to be the first mate of a very beautiful ship that is in dire need of some... entertainment."

"W—What does entertainment mean?", frowned Percy skeptically.

Slipping his hands beneath the short robes of the demons, Jason caressed the bare skin of their asses tenderly. "You'd have to spread those nice legs of yours for the crew and serve us. Pleasure us."

Leo gave a squeal as the handsome blonde man suddenly squeezed his behind. Glaring slightly surprised, he grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him away, leaving the blonde alone. Percy stumbled after him and Festus made sure to place his tail between his cubs and the human.

"Leo! Where are you going? Are you running away?", frowned Percy confused.

"No! We need to talk", hissed the flustered Latino, pulling him closer. "About _this_!"

"Okay...?", blinked the water demon with his head cocked. "So you don't want to?"

"No! I do! That's it", exclaimed Leo, waving his arms around. "This is _it_! The reason we ran, right? Hot, handsome guy wanting to fuck us! And he promises us a ship full of others willing to do it!"

"You... want to actually go with a stranger so he and his friends can fuck us...?", blinked Percy slowly, raising one eyebrow at Leo. "I'm horny too, but I think you just lost it."

Festus growled in agreement, swatting his tail at Leo so the Latino was landing hard on his ass and yelped. "Ouch... That hurt, Festus! What did you do that for?"

"Because you're being ridiculous", hissed Percy back, his blue tail swatting back and forth behind him in agitation. "Look, I have the same urges, okay? I can feel the need pulsing through my being too. But we don't know if those people will _hurt_ us. And I don't mean in the pleasant ways."

"What do you mean?", blinked Leo clueless and innocent.

"Leo, sweetheart", sighed Percy and cupped Leo's cheeks. "They're humans, not demons. Demons fuck around when unmated, we're different, we don't have corrupted morals like humans. They pay for sex. They don't just walk up to each other and do it, they exchange 'valuables' to have intercourse. If those humans on that ship tire of us, they would just sell us off to someone else. Like cattle. And just like cattle, they would lock us away so we can't run, because they paid for us."

"I... don't want to be locked up", frowned Leo upset.

Percy sighed and ran his hands through his hair, just as his ears caught a whine from Festus. Hold on. They weren't just two defenseless submissives. They had the mightiest beast on this planet on their side. They had a dragon protector. Percy grinned and grabbed Leo's hand before turning to Festus and staring up at the giant reptile with the biggest pleading eyes possible.

"Festus!", chimed Percy softly and innocently. "If we go with the human to have a journey over the giant seas, will you come with us to protect us? Please? We want... W—We need... someone, something fleshy within... I just... We need to submit. But I don't... I don't want for something to happen to Leo and me. Can you come with us and if... if they're mean, can you protect us?"

"Oh yes!", exclaimed Leo excitedly and nodded hastily. "Please? If they are bad, you can grill them! And if they lock us away, you can safe us and we will fly away! It's a great plan!"

It was a horny plan and Festus knew it. They were desperate. It was obvious to Festus that the two demons had been outcasts in their own society. They weren't just unmated, they were _untouched_. He had never seen two submissive demons who were off-age and untouched. Most didn't even make it through their sixteenth birthday without having at least one dominant taking them. Reluctantly, Festus nodded. He had seen enough of demons to know how much this must be bringing them not just emotional but also physical pain. Submissives in their first heat needed and craved the physical contact to dominant people, whether it be humans or demons.

"Yes!", exclaimed both cubs excitedly and jumped into the air, making Festus smile.

Jason was just standing there, watching them curiously. Were they going to run or not? What were they talking about? If Jason would bring Percy and Leo with him back to the Argo II (the Stolls had gotten the first ship sunken three years ago because they had pranked the wrong people...), Reyna would be overjoyed and grateful. She loved them. Everybody loved them. Leo and Percy were the two most adorable things in their home village. They had made everyone smile and laugh, everyone had always been looking at them fondly. And then they were gone, ripped out of their lives. And the village became a little darker. It wasn't possible for Jason and Reyna to stay. Everywhere they would go, they would remember their childish adventures with Hazel, Nico, Tyson, Leo and Percy. And Jason, for his part, had no one left anyway. His sister too had died, after all. For a brief moment, Jason wondered if Thalia was out there too, as a demon. But he shook his head. If so, then she would be with Leo and Percy, wouldn't she? Turning his head skyward, he mused if she was up there in the heavens, watching him now. Would she be ashamed of him that he would be taking Leo and Percy with him for carnal pleasure? Shaking his head again, he smiled sarcastically. It was more than carnal pleasure. He had watched them die once. If he kept them close by, he could make sure that nothing will ever happen to them again. He would protect them. The sudden weight attacking him from behind nearly threw him off balance. Blinking surprised, he looked at the two demons now attached to him from either side, looking at him with their innocent eyes.

"We'll come with you!", declared Percy eagerly. "But if you hurt us or sell us to someone, our dragon will burn your ship down so you better treat us right, you hear me?"

Jason chuckled amused at that and cocked his head. It was a very Percy thing to do. Making sure Leo would be safe, thinking of some kind of protection for them. Nodding slowly, Jason wrapped his arms around their waists and pulled them closer to himself.

"I promise everyone on the ship will treat you with respect and care. No one will hurt you."

"We didn't say that", frowned Percy displeased. "There are some things I want to try that involve... what did they call it? Pleasurable pain? Yes. That will happen. Otherwise, we'll leave."

Snorting in amusement, Jason shook his head affectionately. Somewhere on this continent, Nico di Angelo would be turning green in envy, Jason knew that for sure.

/break\

"You can't just leave! Where do you want to go?", sighed Hylla and shook her head.

"We don't know yet. But we have to find them, Hyl", replied Nico.

Nico, Hazel and Tyson had just come back to their village. The girls weren't pleased to hear that the three hunters wanted to leave, especially not as they heard that the three would be leaving for good this time. Hazel was frantically packing while Tyson was dancing around, singing happily about getting his big brother Percy back. Nico turned hard, serious eyes on their caretaker.

"You're being ridiculous", grunted Hylla with a glare. "You can't just... run around, searching!"

"We're demon hunters. That's what we've trained for for ten years now. It's time we put those skills to good use", answered Nico solemnly. "We've done little things around here, but it's time to start our own journey. Our own lives. We will fight the evil creatures of the night and search and look everywhere to find our demons. We will get them back. There is no other option."

"But... Where will you start?", frowned Hylla displeased.

"For now? The neighboring village where Frank and Clarisse are from", said Nico evenly. "It nearly burned down and Frank and Clarisse want to help rebuilding it before leaving. We agreed to help them and then we will leave together with them."

"I still don't like it", pointed Hylla out with a glare. "It's bad enough Reyna is running around somewhere in this world and took Jason with her. Now you want to do the same and take Hazel and Tyson with you. This quest of yours, it's impossible and I think you're aware of that. You're demon hunters, but you only catch the small monsters of the night. The ones so insignificant and weak that they're an easy catch. But no demon hunter ever hunted a _real_ demon down. Because elemental demons don't go to the human world, because they're too clever to be caught like that. You will never track them down. The demon society is complicated and big. In the masses of demons, you will never find them. You will only break your hearts. And I don't want to see you with broken hearts. Can't you just stay here, in the butchery?"

"This is your life. Not ours, Hylla", interrupted Hazel softly. "I... We need this. We need to at least try. Even if we don't find them, we need to know that we at least tried everything. This is important for us, please don't make parting ways harder than it already is."

Hylla heaved a sigh before opening her arms wide. All three hunters snuggled up to her in a tight embrace. The last hug they would be able to share in a long way, they all could feel that.

/break\

"Jason has been gone for too long now", whined Connor. "I'm bored. Either we leave or you at least allow me to prank that prick on the ship next to ours. He annoys me."

"No", grunted Reyna unimpressed. "No pranking. We don't need the attention. We're pirates, you moron. If you harass that guy, he'll send the authorities after us and at least once, I want to leave a port without having the EITC after our tails. But you are right. Jason is late."

"He better brings something nice with him", sighed Katie next to her, turning to look at her captain.

"He better does", agreed Reyna. "Or he'll sleep on the floor for the next journey."

"Have a little more faith in my, my dear comrades!", announced a well-known voice. "I bring toys! Beautiful, pleasurable toys. Even two of them, to double the fun."

Reyna snorted at her boyfriend's entrance. She turned around to chide him about taking his sweet time, but every comment died on the tip of her tongue as she was who was hanging off Jason's arms. Percy and Leo. In short robes and with demon wings. And they looked breathtaking.

"Nice catch", purred Travis as he jumped from the crow nest to take a closer look.

"May I introduce? Those are Percy and Leo. They're submissive demons and they would love to have someone willing to dominate them. Do we have someone like that here?", smirked Jason.

"I call dibs on the water demon", smirked Malcolm as he stepped closer.

"Then I want the fire demon first", huffed his girlfriend Katie as they closed in on the demons.

"Back off", growled Reyna, stopping her crew as they slowly circled the two demons. "Everyone, on your posts. We're to leave this harbor right now. And _I_ have dibs on both of them. Jason, come."

The blonde nodded, pushing Percy and Leo encouragingly into Reyna's direction. The two demons looked a little unsure and nervous, but Jason knew he was going to change that. The only thing making him feel uneasy was the giant dragon flying high above them. He had tailed them and Jason knew if one of the submissives was to call for him, Festus would burn the ship.

* * *

_Author's note: The next chapter will basically, mainly be... smut. Much smut. In different constellations and positions. Oh, and it will have Hazel trying to explain Leo to Frank._


	5. CONTEST

Hello, my dear readers!

First of all, I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter! But this is me, starting a contest.

I think the most important thing about a contest is always the **prize**, isn't it? So here's what you can win if you're one of the top-three;

Is there ANYTHING you ever wanted to happen in any of my multiple-chapter stories? Anything, really. Like – let me give you a couple of examples I could think of – the foursome between Ethan, alternate!Nico, Nico and Percy in Leo's World „All the Percybilities" happening after all, or some father-son bonding between Percy and Poseidon back in the day or maybe a version where Luke, Octavian and Nico decide to share Percy in „Welcome to Olympus High", an alternate turn where Jason and Nico stay that very first night and actually get to have Percy in the Purple Oyster in „The Most Sparkling Diamond", that one of the characters remembers something specific from the real world in „The Dream of a Normal Life" and tries to deal with that, a specific constellation of the crew taking Leo or Percy or both in „A Tale of Demons and Pirates", a certain constellation of gods that you always wanted to see with Percy but that has not yet shared Percy like that in my „Lover of Olympus"-series, maybe more input about the younger di Angelos or a flashback to how Sam, Trend and Sander were as younger teens in „Chasing Fireflies", something awkward that needs to happen in „The Daughters of Triton" like a jealous confrontation between Nico and Triton. But those are only examples I could think of. I'm sure you guys can think of more, I've gotten enough reviews concerning 'Aw, I wanted XYZ to happen', after all.

Now to the contest **rules**!

It's actually pretty simple. I want **Nicercy**. Write a oneshot, or multiple-chapter story if you're up to it, length doesn't matter, is can be fluff or smut or both. The only rule; It has to be Nicercy. Not Percico. I may trust my readers to know the difference, but still, let me get this straight for the protocol; top!Nico, bottom!Percy. Yes, it doesn't have to include sex, but such things are always to be seen in their interactions too. No whiny, emo Nico whose too busy sitting in a corner, crying because he's not accepted in camp and oh-so lonely (I sometimes wonder why all Percico stories I come across seem to include this plotline...).

You can write more than one story, you can decide if it's AU or not, if it's smutty or not, if it's long or not. All you have to do is write it and send me a link **until Christmas Eve** and if you're the author of one of the three that I enjoyed most, then you get to request something that either happens in the canonical plotline of one of my stories or will be, because of too much alteration from said plotline, be put as a sidestory.

What do you say? Do I have you attention? ;)

I hope I'll get some of you to join in. Because I think FFNet is lacking good Nicercy stories and I've read stories from some of my readers that were brilliant and made me question why not more people dare to write and post. So this is me, encouraging others to write Nicercy!

Greetings, Phoe

(PS: I know I'm slow with the updates these days, but it's pre-Christmas stress in university. Expect more once Christmas is closer. Hence the deadline for this contest)


End file.
